Cedojr West
Description A fairly tall, slightly menacing man, sometimes wears casual clothes with a dagger at his side, but most of the time, armour with his Arathorian Tabard over it. History Not many know of Cedojr's History. But there are certain things that he remembers. When he woke up, he remembered two names, his own name, Cedojr West, and another name, Eylah. He doesn't know what this second name means, but it determined to find out. Cedojr does technically have Arathorian blood in his veins, though even he doesn't know it, and is descended from a long line of Arathorian paladins. Cedojr woke up in a ship with a man peering over him, asking him if he was alright, this man, he later found out, was Garodin Silversmith. The soon to be Arathorian Dortolo. Cedojr found out that he had been a slave to pirates and Garodin had set them all free. He left them in Theramore. Cedojr later went to Stormwind and found the newly named Dortolo, Garodin. He recruited him to Arathor, and Cedojr became a Troll Hunter of The Kingdom of Arathor. To this day he has risen to the rank of Berserker and has aspirations to become a Silver Raven. Currently Friends Currently Cedojr is a Berserker for Arathor and generally hangs around with a group of three more friends, fellow Berserker Bordas Gaze, recruit Conjurer Michael Dellore and Dortolo Garodin Silversmith. He aspires the rank of Silver Raven but will not jeapordise friendships or his friends to do so. Outside of Stromgarde he has befriended the barmaid Noxie Skye , who generally, he sticks around to talk to in The Smoking Blade in the Dwarven District of Stormwind, owned by The Old Town Syndicate. Personality Cedojr has been known to be quite a vicious man, but not so much so that he puts friends and Arathorians in danger. He has a very unique way of seeing things and won't give up this way of life. He isn't a bad person, or a misunderstood person, and can be quite a pleasent man to talk to if he isn't killing something. Even though Cedojr is vicious, he will make jokes on the battle field, and start a conversation with another Arathorian, usually Gaze (see above) while killing a troll. Around Stromgarde, Ced will usually climb the walls and then if someone calls him down, he will jump off instead of climbing down safely, he is reckless at times but usually watches his and other Arathorians' backs. Some facts Cedojr is of a long line of Arathorians but nobody knows it, not even him. On the battlefield, Cedojr will wear a hat, this is because he likes to "look his enemy in the eye before he kills them, that way, the last thing they'll know before they die, is fear." Cedojr's favourite place in Stromgarde is on top of the walls, this is because he likes a sense of danger. Amazingly, he doesn't like people making dramatic entrances, e.g. falling out of the sky or sneaking in. Will always put Arathor before himself, willing to sacrifice himself for the kingdom. Quotes "Three words go through me mind on the battlefield. Kill the enemy" ''- talking to Noxie the barmaid ''"Sometimes...I ruddy love Amnesia" - ''After talking to someone that knew him that he didn't know. ''"I don' think enough te lie, lass" ''- Again talking to Noxie ''"I wear me 'at inte battle so I can look me enemy in the eye before I kill 'em...that way, the last emotion they'll evah know...is fear" - Spoken on multiple occasions while explaining why he wears a hat into battle. Category:Arathorians Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Males Category:Alliance Characters